Destiny
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: "IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO BELIEVE?" Her fist clenched, "THAT I FELL FOR YOU? AFTER BEING WITH YOU FOR AGES!" And with that, she ran away.


**A/N: Another one shot, please enjoy!**

Aries sat down on her fluffy, pink bed. A tear slid down her cheek. She smiled, painfully. She was supposed to be happy for them. She was Aries, and that was the reason why. Many had known Aries for her shyness. She was a shy and sweet lamb.

Aries knew she couldn't hate the girl who had made her best friend happy. Also because that girl was her own master. Her kindness had saved her. She was sure men fall for her master's beauty.

The ram spirit was sure it wouldn't be the normal date-and-dump. It was an official relationship. They shared mutual feelings. And she can't change that fact. She believed no one could change fate, nor destiny. Aries closed her eyes, crying silently. Slowly, she fell into a deep slumber.

"...ries! Aries! Wake up sleepy head!"

Aries fluttered her eyes open. It was blurry. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to see clearer. She saw Loke grinning widely.

"Oh, Leo," Aries muttered, sleepily, "it's just you,"

Loke's grin disappeared. He frowned. Whenever he came to visit her to wake her up, she would either stutter with her face red, or shriek. Then Loke would always laugh while Aries pouted. But this time, she did neither.

"What's wrong Leo? Why are you frowning?"

He snapped back to real life, and replied, still frowning, "No, it's just that," Loke's frowned deepened, "you didn't react to me at all, not even a flinch,"

Aries softly giggled, "How many times did you do that to me? I'll surely drop the habit someday,"

"I guess, I prefer seeing shrieking or stuttering Aries," He joked, playfully.

Aries forced out a pout, she had to look cheerful, but him visiting her house was already improving her mood, "What brings you here anyway?"

"Well, it's just that I want to give Lucy something, but I have no idea what to give her," Loke scratched his neck, as if it itches, "So I thought you could help me with it,"

Aries mood suddenly dropped, forcing a smile, she suggested, "Give her flowers,"

"I did last time,"

"Chocolate?"

"Check,"

"A necklace?"

"Done,"

"Bracelets? Earrings?"

"Completed,"

Aries frowned, why can't he give Lucy the same thing twice? This had worsen her mood, "Give her a kiss, you haven't do it right?"

"Arie-"

"Do things you usually do to those girls," Aries stated, bluntly.

"B-but sh-"

"Give he-"

"ARIES!" Loke yelled, furious, "What is wrong with you today!" Loke massaged his temples and sighed.

Aries bit her lip to prevent her from crying. She trembled with fear, now remembering who she was again. But she was determined; she was going to end this emotion that had caused her so much pain.

"Just what do other girls have that I don't?"

The question made Loke froze.

"I'm sick of it," Aries sobbed, "I'm sick of you treating me like a kid,"

Loke blinked, "O-oi, Ari-"

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" Aries hissed.

"Ari-"

"Answer me Leo,"

"Y-"

"AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Aries yelled, furious with everything. She knew she was not normal Aries at that moment. She was sick of everything.

Loke's eyes softened at the trembling girl in front of him.

"You never yelled at any girl," Aries sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "but you yelled at me," She whispered softly.

"IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!" Her fist clenched, "THAT I FELL FOR YOU? AFTER BEING TOGETHER WITH YOU FOR AGES?" Her voice cracked. With that, she ran away. But the lion spirit soon outran her.

"Aries look at me," Loke said, sternly. Aries shakily looked at his eyes. Her eyes filled at fear, waiting for what he would say.

"I love you,"

Aries froze.

"I always did, but I thought you didn't love me back," Loke explained honestly.

"W-why would y-you think s-so?" Aries asked quietly.

"You just never showed any interest to me,"

Aries blinked. Had she been hiding it so well that Loke couldn't see through?

"T-then what about L-Lucy?"

Loke raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"Weren't you both dating?"

"Lucy asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Natsu jealous," Loke replied, "You do know relationship between masters and spirits aren't allowed right?"

"How come you never told me?" asked Aries, sounding hurt.

"I was planning to tell you today," He smiled sheepishly, it turned into a smirk, "But I'm glad I didn't,"

"Why?"Aries tilted her head in confusion

"Because if I did, you would never tell me you love me," Loke slyly smirked.

"W-what?" Aries stuttered. Loke chuckled. Aries annoyed by the fact Loke was teasing her smirked back, "But **you** were the one who told me that you love me, I told you I fell for you. Love is a much deeper word, you can never use it as pick-up lines, while you can for fell," Seeing Loke's expression, Aries was pleased.

Ruffling his hair, he sighed, "I guess sweet and shy Aries is gone," A smirked formed on his face, "For now anyway,"

"Huh?"

"You know Aries, I don't mind doing those things you suggested before to you," Loke smirked playfully.

"Leo!" Aries blushed.

"Never mind, I think I prefer wild Aries doing it to me," Loke's smirk deepen.

And with that, Aries fainted from too much blushing.

**A/N: And that's it! I'm sorry for this crappy fic, but I've always wanted to write an Aries/Loke fic. They look so cute together! **


End file.
